In recent years, in order to manage information in an office, an MDS (Management Device System) becomes popular. In the MDS, if a user is authenticated with an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus prints a document to manage information used to avoid the theft or losing of the printed object. The image forming apparatus is an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) that executes a printing operation, a scanning operation, a copy operation and the like. In the MDS, in order to reduce the cost of printing of the document, a monochrome printing which prints the document with the use of one color is recommended. However, in a case in which a user is not satisfied with a print object obtained by printing a color document monochromatically, it is necessary for the user to execute a color printing on the document. In this case, the user has to operate a terminal device in use again to instruct the MFP to print after selecting the color printing. Then, the user carries out an authentication operation again with the MFP to obtain color-printed print object. In this way, in a case in which the user is not satisfied with the print object, the user has to move between the terminal device and the MFP for several times, resulting in troublesome jobs.